


Never Ever Do that Again

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine taking a bullet for Hotch, and when you wake up in the hospital he’s there waiting for you. He fussed about how dangerous and reckless it was, but ends up nearly crying at how close he came to losing you like Hailey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever Do that Again

Beep beep beep. You moaned out from the pain that you felt in your chest. You knew that you were in the hospital. You had shove Hotch out of the way from a bullet that was meant for his head. You had taken the shot to the chest. You weren’t even wearing a bulletproof vest like you should have. And yet you still shoved Hotch out of the way taking the bullet in the chest.

 

Your eyes fluttered open and you felt a hand on yours. You looked over and saw Hotch there with you. “Hotch?” You asked in confusion. Why was your boss here? Shouldn’t he have been with Jack, his son?

 

Hotch looked over at you. “Y/N.” He said softly.

 

You never had him talk so soft before. Perhaps it was because you were in the hospital.

 

“Y/N that was a dangerous and reckless thing that you did.” Hotch said scolding you.

 

“I know Hotch… I couldn’t let a headshot be taken at you though.” You admitted.

 

“Y/N… never do that again. That bullet could have killed you.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “I know Hotch. I really am sorry. I just…”

 

“Y/N… you could’ve ended up like Hailey.” Hotch said his voice was thick with emotion.

 

You looked up at your boss and saw that he had tears in his eyes. “Hotch.”

 

“You would have ended up like Hailey.”

 

You had been there when Hotch lost his wife. He was really torn up when she died. He was so in love with her, but you weren’t sure of why he was reacting the way he was at that moment. You knew that he cared about you as a friend as a colleague, but this was something way off. Perhaps he cared more about you than just a friend. “Hotch… I’m still here.” You told him.

 

“Just don’t do something like that again.”

 

You gripped his hand weakly in your own hand. “I promise Hotch. I promise that I won’t do something like that again. At least not without a vest.”

  
Hotch nodded his head. “Good.”


End file.
